Parálisis del sueño
by Russian Widow
Summary: Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Marvel y esa gente que lo arruina todo, a veces e.e Oneshot. Creditos a @DianaGragner que me ashudó musho.


**Parálisis del sueño**

Él la observaba con culpa nadando en todo su cuerpo. No debió haberle permitido que fuera quien hiciera la guardia durante los dos días en que estuvieron en la misión de Marruecos. Tenía la cabeza recostada a la pared del Quinjet, las gotas de sudor bajaban por los costados de su rostro, lleno de hollín. Una pequeña cortada surcaba su labio inferior y unas cuantas marcas rojas se mostraban a los costados de su cuello, ocultando su fin entre el cuello del ajustado traje y su cabello rojizo, liso.

Se le veía perdida, desconectada.

Sin saberlo, Natasha apretaba la empuñadura del cuchillo en su cinturón, tenía la mandíbula tensa y los músculos erguidos. Sentía le mirada azul de su compañero sobre ella, estudiándola. No le incomodaba, pero sentía una leve molestia que fuera tan descarado, por lo que acabó con aquella sensación y giró su cabeza en su dirección. Sabía que él se sentía el responsable de que ella se hubiese quedado despierta durante toda la misión.

Dejándole ver al soldado el cansancio en sus ojos y haciéndole sentir mucho más culpable que antes. Steve bajó la mirada a sus manos y la volvió a subir en cuanto escuchó la voz ronca de su compañera.

—Deja de sentirte culpable —sonrió de medio lado—. Todo salió como esperaba.

El capitán se sonrojó un poco. Su compañera sí que le sabía leer los pensamientos.

— ¿Una explosión y una herida en la pierna era lo que esperabas? —enarcó una ceja, marcando el sarcasmo en su voz.

Una risilla áspera salió de la espía. —Nop. Pero, estás aquí y no siendo carne para perros.

—Nat...

—Ya llegamos, señor —informó el piloto, que los había sacado de la azotea de una casa marroquí que estaba en llamas, interrumpiendo a Steve y haciendo que ambos se girasen hacia el hombre vestido de negro.

—Gracias —murmuró el soldado.

La puerta del Quinjet se abrió, mostrando a dos pares de paramédicos y a Phil Coulson. Natasha se puso su inmutable mascara y ayudó al Capitán a levantarse de su asiento, donde la herida que tenía en la pierna izquierda le impedía caminar con facilidad.

Un tubo le había atravesado el muslo por lo que la espía rusa tuvo que sacárselo para que su cuerpo no comenzara a sanar alrededor de él, e incluso improvisó un torniquete y una venda con una cortina de la abandonada casa donde estaban. Lo ayudó a caminar hasta la camilla, donde Steve insistió en no acostarse. Natasha le reprendió con una mirada, y éste obedeció.

—Romanoff, descansa —ordenó él, antes de desaparecer hacia el área de enfermería de la institución.

La rusa elevó las comisuras de su boca y asintió, dando por recibida la orden.

—Como diga, Capitán —murmuró con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

Ella subió directo a la oficina de Nick Fury, el director, y le comentó la misión. Aún estaba apretando en un puño la navaja, tanto fuerte que creyó que los dedos se le iban a despegar en cuanto la soltara.

—Romanoff, espero el informe para mañana a las dos de la tarde —informó el hombre de piel morena, viendo cuan tensa estaba la agente.

—Sí, señor —respondió, al momento en que asentía con la cabeza—. ¿Algo más?

—No, ve a descansar.

Salió de la oficina, y bajó a su habitación. Mientras caminaba, recibió varias miradas de agentes de menores rangos, cosa que le importó tan igual como le importaba una mosca.

La mirada fija en su camino, viendo al frente, el paso lento y seguro. Llegó a su habitación, soltando todo el aire que no sabía que retenía, dejando sus pulmones vacíos. Volvió a tomar aire, y se sentó al borde la cama individual que ocupaba el centro norte del lugar.

Se deshizo de las botas, quitó cada arma con cuidado, incluso las que no estaban registradas que tenía, la guardó en la mesa nocturna a un lado de la cama. Bajó el cierre de su traje, al instante en que tomaba un paño limpio del pequeño closet y se abría paso al baño.

Después de quitarse la mugre, el espantoso olor a hollín de su cuerpo y ponerse las habituales mallas y camiseta con el logo de S.H.I.E.L.D. en el centro, se recostó en el suave colchón viendo el techo blanco. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando como si cada parpado le pasara una tonelada.

 _Caminaba con sigilo, prestando atención a todos los sonidos a su alrededor, escuchaba hasta la respiración de Steve delante de ella. La pistola estaba a la altura de sus labios, siendo apretada por sus dos manos, con el dedo índice izquierdo ligeramente sobre el gatillo y lista para ser disparada a cualquier cosa que se moviera a su alrededor. Se quedaron quietos cuando escucharon unas cuantas palabras proveniente de algún lugar delante de ellos, eran turcos. La espía vio hacia arriba, trazando un plan en su cabeza rápidamente._

— _Natasha, quédate aquí —murmuró él demasiado bajito—; iré a ver._

— _Quédate tú y cúbreme —contradijo._

 _Se escabulló pasando el callejón de un metro, tiró de una cuerda de su brazalete y el gancho de ésta se atascó en el lugar correcto._

 _—Nos vemos arriba, Capitán —ronroneó con esa típica sonrisa socarrona._

 _Steve no tuvo chance de protestar, porque la espía ya había desaparecido. Ahora él debía ingeniárselas para subir._

 _—Natasha, ¿dónde estás? —inquirió, unos cuantos minutos después, cuando ya llevaba un par de hombres inconscientes._

 _Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de ella en su oído, y esperó su respuesta._

 _—Estoy... ocupada —la escuchó jadear._

 _Seguido de eso, una fuerte explosión proveniente de algún lado le hizo salir volando y estrellarse contra una pared frente a él. Sintió como sus huesos se doblaban y algo se enterraba en su pierna, haciéndolo gritar de dolor._

 _Natasha escuchó la explosión debajo de ella, por la que el techo donde se encontraba luchando cedió, haciendo cayera sobre su espalda entre almohadas y trozos de escombros. Al menos había caído sobre algo cómodo. Intentó moverse y no pudo._

Volvió en sí. Sabía que era un sueño, pero sí lo era, ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, quería despertarse, pero no podía abrir los ojos. Escuchaba su respiración agitada, gritos que provenían de algún lado, murmullos, escuchaba escombros quemarse y alguien frente a ella. Su corazón latía desbocado, seguía sin poder moverse y la figura oscura frente a ella se acercaba.

 _Natasha, muévete. Te va a matar_ , se repetía una y otra vez, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

 _Maldición, muévete._

Odiaba no poder hacer nada, solo quedarse que se le sucedieran las cosas. Lo odiaba completamente. El miedo comenzaba a invadirla, un miedo irracional sin lugar a dudas, hacía que su respiración se agitase a tal punto de no poder respirar. La figura frente a ella comenzaba a tomar forma.

Otra explosión similar a la de su sueño se escucha, ésta vez, el ruido la aturde. Intenta tragar saliva, pero no puede.

 _Mierda. Natasha, muévete._

La figura se acercaba mucho más, podía sentir las manos de un hombre asfixiarla. Intentaba dominar su respiración, pero no podía. ¿Qué mierdas le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo no podía controlar su respiración?

El miedo, terror, pánico, incluso se atrevía a llamarlo ansiedad le llenó completamente cuando la figura frente a ella tomó la forma de Steve y la mirada que le daba era tan vacía y falta de vida que le aterraba de sobremanera. Sus manos la apretaban con fuerza, le hundían en el colchón y los gritos no cesaban, los murmullos y las llamas consumiendo las paredes de la agencia hacían que sus sentimientos se intensificaran.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó de escuchar su respiración agitada.

Todo desapareció repentinamente, pudo escuchar el pitido del reloj pasando de hora y su respiración no estaba agitada, ni su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Pero, el miedo seguía allí, o las secuelas de éste.

 _Parálisis del sueño,_ pensó.

Abrió los ojos. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido un episodio tan vívido y tan real como ese. Incluso, aún podía sentir las manos en su pecho.

—Nada es real, Romanoff —se dijo.

Seguido de esto, se puso de pie y caminó unos minutos en la habitación, pero temía volver a tener un episodio como ese o mucho peor. Vio la hora en el reloj de la mesita nocturna y daban las 2:41 de la madrugada. Ocupó sus zapatos deportivos y una chaqueta deportiva de S.H.I.E.L.D. que iba a juego con su camiseta y se marchó de su habitación.

Una caminata nocturna no le haría mal.

Pasó por la cafetería, donde tomó un té helado de los que coleccionaba Steve. Caminaba a paso lento, con una de sus manos en el bolsillo y la vista clavada en el camino. No pensaba en nada, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, y unas cuantas personas estaban por allí, pero nada digno de merecer su atención. Tomó asiento en un banco frente al lago artificial que quedaba a pocas cuadras la agencia.

Veía como el agua se movía al compás del viento al igual que su cabello húmedo, un escalofrío le recorrió cuando escuchó una rama partirse detrás de ella. No se puso en alerta, como lo haría si no supiera quien estaba tras ella, solo agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Creí haberte dicho que descansaras —dijo él, sentándose a su lado con un poco de dificultad.

—De hecho, lo hice —. Le miró, como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa

»— ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? —. Steve puso una mano sobre la herida, inconscientemente, y suspiró.

—Bien, está sanando. Gracias por lo de Marruecos —. Se sonrojó.

Natasha le dio un sorbo a su té y le ofreció un poco al soldado.

—Creo que en eso consiste lo de confiar en mi para salvarte —. Él tomó la bebida y le dio un sorbo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Steve inspiró profundo y vio a su compañera, se preguntó si debería hablar, pero ella le ganó.

— ¿No deberías estar descansando? Que tengas el suero no te hace inmune a nada —comentó.

—Te vi salir de tu habitación y me pareció extraño.

— ¿Me espías, Rogers? —. Ese tono coqueto otra vez.

Él se puso nervioso al instante. —No-No, s-solo... Me-me preguntaba...Sí... —suspiró—. Pensé que tendrías pesadillas —confesó en un murmullo, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Esto hizo que la risilla de la espía se detuviera. Arqueó una ceja y luego asintió.

—No fueron pesadillas exactamente —habló—, sufro parálisis del sueño.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron en asombro, y esto causó gracia en la rusa.

— ¿E-Es grave?

Ella negó riendo un poco.

—No, no lo es —se puso de pie—, ¿quieres saber de qué se trata?

Steve la imitó y asintió. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la agencia.

—Es un trastorno del sueño, como el insomnio o el sonambulismo —inició—. Es como si tu cerebro estuviera despierto, pero tu cuerpo no. Escuchas y sientes, pero todo es producto de tu cerebro.

— ¿Tiene alguna causa? —frunció el ceño.

Ella asintió. —Estrés y ansiedad.

El soldado tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo y escuchaba atentamente lo que decía la rusa, y una duda le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

Natasha se tensó. Pensó en lo que diría.

—Se siente como... estar atrapado y no poder hacer nada.

—Oh.

Se quedaron en silencio, caminando. Él pensaba si alguna vez le había sucedido, y no lo recordaba, quizá durante la guerra le había sucedido. Veía sus zapatos y jugaba con sus dedos dentro de los bolsillos. Tomó aire e hizo la última pregunta sobre el asunto.

— ¿Los tienes muy a menudo?

La vio sacudir la cabeza, y su cabello también.

—Hmm.

Llegaron a las habitaciones, Steve esperó a que Natasha cerrara la puerta después de murmurarle un "buenas noches", para poder dirigirse a su habitación. Tiró los zapatos a un lado de la cama, y se quedó pensando en el tema. Tomó su teléfono e investigó sobre ello en internet.

Se dio cuenta de que muchas veces le había sucedido después de la guerra, cuando había despertado en el nuevo mundo, pero luego habían desaparecido eso episodios cuando había aprendido a controlarlos. Un toque en la puerta lo exaltó, dejó el móvil en la mesita nocturna y se levantó para abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Natasha.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —murmuró ella.

Él asintió, dándole paso y la vio acomodarse en su cama. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tomó el lugar a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo y dejándola usar su pecho como almohada. No dijo nada, solo se dejó vencer por el sueño mientras cuidaba del de ella.

—

Bueno, un oneshot diferente.

No hay amor empalagoso como los anteriores y, basicamente, se trata de Natasha. Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen sus comentarios y votos.

Está dedicado Diana, porque ella me dio la idea de manera inconsciente y tuvimos una gran konetzion xD Love you, Di :3

Lxs quiero mushote /.\


End file.
